


Caught

by apliddell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Modern AU, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post-Second War with Voldemort, drarry drabble, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: Harry and Draco find themselves seeking and catching again.





	

Not for the first time in his life, Harry James Potter woke with a start. His mobile phone was buzzing on his night table. He counted to five, then ten, then twenty as he waited for his heart to stop racing, before reaching for the phone. Harry swiped into it to find a message from the only other wizard he was currently in contact with.

_Suck it, Potter!!_

Harry smiled muzzily down at the screen, then fumbled for his glasses and squinted at the accompanying photo. Draco Malfoy, posing (making an obscene hand gesture anyway) with the Unown he’d just caught, his pale face greenish in the bad lighting. Harry texted back,

**Get fucked, Malfoy Where’d you catch that?**

_Right outside your flat actually. Down the alley._

**You’re about to break in, then?**

“I’m in,” Draco’s voice came through the wall Harry’s bedroom shared with the sitting room.

Harry sat up grinning and called back through the wall, “Well get in here, then!” A moment later, Draco came bursting through the door and hurled himself onto Harry’s bed, dripping anorak, jeans, boots, and all and began scrabbling at the blankets for an entrance point. Harry prodded Draco with his foot, nudging him back toward the edge of the bed, “Get off, you ass! You’re getting everything wet!”

Draco raised a hand to his brow in a mock swoon, then began wriggling out of his damp clothes and kicking off boots simultaneously, “We don’t melt when we get wet, Potter. That’s Muggle rubbish. I know it’s been a while since you clapped eyes on a wizard, present company excepted, so it all does begin to grow a bit dim, particularly since you were never very clever to start with.”

Harry rolled over to hide his smile in his pillow, “Shut up, and go to sleep. It’s gone two, and some of us have work in the morning.”

Draco settled in behind Harry, winding cold arms round Harry’s torso and digging his icy toes into the backs of Harry’s knees, “Ten in the morning, oh world’s most famous and magical barista.”

“Really shut up, or I’ll hex you.” It was an idle threat. Harry hadn’t held a wand since he left his own with Hermione upon his exit from the Wizarding World five years ago. Sometimes he likes to pretend he’s forgotten how to hex, but he hasn’t (probably he never will).

Draco snorted a ticklish giggle into the back of Harry’s neck and kissed his left earlobe with cold lips, “You won’t, though.”

“Oh no? How d’y’reckon?”

Draco kissed again and answered smugly, “Nope. You love me.”


End file.
